


Scarlet Cross

by sunaddicted



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, because I said so, bottom!Melkor, kinda? it's a bit strange, nothing too gross though, they love each other very much, top!Mairon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was freedom embodied into a prison of flesh and bones [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Cross

_Scarlet Cross_

If someone would have bothered to observe, instead of walking around like blind idiots, they would have been able to foretell what was going to happen that night: Varda’s stars had been paler than usual, almost frightened of bathing in their sacred light the horrors unfolding under them, and Yavanna’s plants had slightly wilted, deadset on committing suicide rather than watching the shameful act taking place in their midst.

Deep in the woods, the Admirable divested himself of his smooth silks and of his glittering jewels. Piece by piece he let go of the inhibitions society had forced him to hold on to, the mask of the carefully-crafted persona that had been thrusted upon him crumbled at his feet: for the first time since his creation, he stood in raw and proud display of his true self.

Unadorned, his milky-white skin gleamed of a pale silver, while the fire-red of his hair had bled into a darker shade.

A rich and satisfied laugh took life in his exposed throat and spilled from his smiling mouth like a running river, murmuring like waterfalls against his sharp teeth.

He was freedom embodied into a prison of flesh and bones – a fragile frame – and the Mighty Arising fell to his naked knees in worship. Like a prophet coveting his precious vision, he adored him in every possible way: fingers drawing the lines of subtly muscled and incredibly long legs, lips following their shaky path up to the shamelessly offered throbbing length, greedily engulfed in the moist cavern of his mouth.

The air had gone deadly still: the wind had quietened down, its voice avoiding to whistle through branches and in hidden caves; the birdsongs had abruptly ended and the chorus of frogs and toads had muted itself; even the flowing water of the river glided gently on its bed of rocks, careful of toning down its whispers. It was as if nature had refused to sing a quiet hymn for the two creatures sheltered in its depths, leaving them alone to exhale their melodies: lewd and loud resonated the ungodly prayers of their moans, interspersed with sharp and sudden intakes of breath and the almost imperceptible obscene noises of a wet tongue sucking on hardened flesh.

Slowly, the clean and fresh scent of the woods was chased away: the mouthwatering smell of ripening berries was overruled by the spicy and poisoning perfume of arousal; the fragrance of flowers became insignificant compared to the exotic tangs of oils and colognes brought out by sweat; the warm and comforting balm of moss unnoticeable under the heady essence of blood boiling in their veins.

Horrified, Eru’s creation stared at the two spirits indulging in such a lowly act: they let the brutal and animalistic coupling impulse of their corporeal form lead their actions, favoring carnal pleasure and sinning instead of connecting intellectually as they were meant to do.

Eru mourned as they rebelled against their own natures, just to childishly spite their benevolent creator who certainly hadn’t gifted them with the ability to change forms to humor those libidinous and depraved cravings.

Unaware of their maker’s disapproving stare coldly witnessing their motions, the Admirable and the Mighty Arising finally freed themselves from the expectations burdening their names.

Mairon buried his long-fingered hands in Melkor’s black and wild mane, shivering in delight as the feathery caress of hair on his digits coupled with the wet muscle lapping at the tip of his hardness in the attempt to coax out more pearly fluid. He tugged at those dark strands, refusing the idea of already spending himself, and clashed their mouths together in a biting and possessive kiss.

Melkor held onto the other’s jutting hipbones with bruising force; both the thought of marking that unblemished skin with his fingertips and of Mairon’s tongue chasing after his own musk in the crevices of his mouth made his nerves fire up with endless pleasure. His large and cold hands, calloused by the frequent wielding of Grond, tenderly cradled that unnaturally beautiful face and his thumbs rubbed the edges of those sharp cheekbones, an enticing flush blossomed under his touch.

Hungry for more, Mairon broke their kiss in order to feast upon the sweat-slicked neck of the Vala; he licked at the pulse point where the blend of arousal and sandalwood smelled stronger and nibbled at the taut tendons, while the throat under his hyper sensitized lips trembled with breathy moans.

Almost unconsciously they begun to rub their bodies one against the other; the heat of the friction was so great that it resembled the sweltering temperatures of the forges where they had first met.

Mairon keened loudly when Melkor lowered his head to tease a nipple with the tip of his tongue, while the other was taken care of by busy and extremely talented fingers that sometimes scraped and pinched the rosy nub with sharp nails. He expertly played the Maia’s body like a beloved instrument, careful and attentive but not afraid of exploiting it to its full potential – and did Mairon sing beautifully under his ministrations, more so when his melodic voice was shattered by a choked breath.

The Vala reveled in the flavor of the quick and disrupted heartbeats throbbing against his taste buds.

Mairon clawed at the tense and broad back displayed to him, leaving bloody scratches on the slowly warming skin. Melkor’s body had always been much more colder than normal and his tender embraces had cooled him down after a day spent slaving on his worktable under Aulë’s vigilant gaze. Having the Vala protectively curled around his frame reminded Mairon of taking a dip into the subterranean lake he had discovered wandering the woods: its waters were deep and ice-cold, perfect to wash away soot and salty sweat.

Mairon brought a hand to his mouth and swirled his tongue around his fingers to collect the freshly spilled blood, enjoying the way its rich and coppery tang settled in his mouth and slid down his throat.

Melkor regained his focus biting down on the peaked flesh he was sucking upon “Don’t be selfish: share some with me” he growled with his baritonal voice even more low pitched than usual.

The Maia huffed a laugh and offered the Vala his other hand while he trailed down his sculpted torso with the one he had slicked with his own spit. As Melkor started sucking on his digits, Mairon’s wet fingers firmly circled the base of his flushed erection; he squeezed it briefly before giving it a firm stroke, twisting his wrist at the head to wring as much natural lubricant as possible: they both enjoyed some pain with their pleasure but Mairon was careful of not trespassing the line.

A vicious suck almost brought the Maia to his knees ”Yes, make them wet for me” he ordered uselessly, still umping the hardness in his fist and gritting his teeth when his cock twitched eagerly.

Melkor let go of his treat with a filthy pop “Prepare me”

They fell to the ground in a bed of discarded and luxurious garments, warm soil, dead leaves and soft grass.

If possible, the starlight weakened even more as Melkor shamelessly spread his thighs and bared the most intimate part of his body to Mairon’s hungry irises that burned like fireflies in the thick shadows of the night.

“Look at you” The Maia’s voice broke on the last word and he licked his suddenly dry lips in the vain attempt to regain some control.

“I’d do more than merely look” Melkor teased, earning himself a playful swat on his inner-thigh that elicited a long shiver up his spine.

Without wasting more time, the Maia hooked the Vala’s legs on his shoulders and buried his face in his groin, tongue immediately stabbing at the tight ring of muscle that would soon yield to welcome him.

Ecstasy electrocuted Melkor’s nerves and he grabbed a handful of crimson hair to keep Mairon there, his mind refusing to even consider the possibility of the Maia putting an end to that sweet torture.

His eyes rolled up to look at the dark blue sky and a part of his brain idly wondered about whether Varda or Eru could see them; he imagined their horror at the sight of two spirits partaking so thoroughly in the pleasures of the flesh, the uneasiness plaguing their thoughts as they bore witness to the way deranged creatures loved each other.

Rejoicing in his uniqueness, he shouted at the impassive stars with a smirk plastered over his face.

Once Mairon felt that the rim had loosened enough, he thrust in a finger and was pleased to see that it slipped past the muscles easily; so, he added a second one and started scissoring them inside that velvety heat.

When the slightly calloused pad of a finger briefly brushed his prostate, Melkor bit down his lower lip in the vain attempt to muffle a moan while his hips snapped down to impale him more firmly on those skilled appendages “Again” he pleaded and was immediately rewarded with another jab at that hidden bundle of nerves that painted his lowered eyelids with bright splotches of color.

Mairon crawled up the Vala’s torso to plunder his mouth in a violent kiss that left more blood on his tongue.

Melkor wound his long and strong legs around the Maia’s thin hips and angled himself in a way that would make fingering him too painful for the other’s wrist: doing so, he hoped to speed up the preparation and finally have Mairon sheathed into him; he longed for that kind of closeness so forcefully after having spent days acting as if they couldn’t stand each other for the sake of appearances.

Lately, Aulë had grown more suspicious of his visits to the forges and his staring contests with the Maia in question; the other Vala was ridiculously protective of Mairon and acted like a perpetually worried parent, who wished nothing more but protect his child from evil. Melkor hadn’t lashed out at him yet, just because he was aware of his Little Flame’s fondness for him.

“Mel” Mairon sobbed as the tip of his hardness caressed the wet entrance, smearing pearl-white pre-come on the puckered flesh “I want you so much” he admitted; he wasn’t particularly open with his feelings – reason why the other Maiar found him haughty – nor warm in his displays of affection, that more often than not consisted in awkward hugs and pats on the shoulders. Discovering intimacy with Melkor had been hard and difficult, a constant battle against his own shyness and inability to deal with strong emotions; but together they had managed to make him feel more comfortable and well-aware of his limits so, that he could work with them and he was so very grateful for the possibility to connect so deeply with the one he loved “Mel”

“Take me, please, Little Flame”

Reassured by the evident desire in Melkor’s voice, Mairon nodded and stared to push himself in, inch by inch, keeping his eyes fixed on the Vala’s face to detect any sign of discomfort. Icy-blue eyes looked back at him with unwavering trust and smoldering ardor, pupils blown wide by pleasure and darkness “I love you so very much”

Melkor’s mouth opened in a bright and toothy smile that would have had his brother checking him for head injuries “I love you too, Mai, with everything I am and I’ll spread Eä to your feet”

“I don’t need Eä when I’ve got you” Mairon answered before thrusting slowly, reckoning that his lover had had enough time to get accustomed to his length.

Melkor sighed and grabbed the Maia’s upper-arms to ground himself “That was awfully cheesy” he teased and hoisted himself up to drop a kiss on the mouth hovering above him “Move, Little Flame”

They started moving in unison and to an unprejudiced eye their movements would have looked like a perfectly choreographed dance, such was the harmony with which their limbs tangled, pushed and pulled together. They reached completion at the same moment, clutching and clawing at each other’s skin while exchanging sloppy and open-mouthed kisses.  
And even when the high started to fade they laid together, star-crossed lovers under Valinor’s jeweled sky.

**Author's Note:**

> The atmosphere is a bit strange but I like it?  
> This little thing actually has a whole playlist, can you believe it? :D


End file.
